What Might Have Been
by SugarLandBabyGirl
Summary: She always knew her past would catch up to her one day. It was inevitable. Something that sinister wouldn't disappear overnight after all, but what she hadn't anticipated was her past to come knocking, quite literally, at her front door years later.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** Obviously I do not own the lyrics, the band or anything from KHR! But the idea for this story came from listening to the song. This will be something of a short story/drabble and shouldn't be over twenty chapters and much less than that if I can help it. Oh, this is a TYL au-_ish_ Squalo drabble/short story.

* * *

**~ LYRICS ~**

_'What Might Have Been'_

**By Little Texas**

Sure I think about you now and then  
But it's been a long, long time  
I've got a good life now, I moved on  
So when you cross my mind

I try not to think about what might have been  
'Cause that was then and we have taken different roads  
We can't go back again there's no use giving in  
And there's no way to know what might have been

We can sit and talk about this all night long  
And wonder why we didn't last  
Yes, they might be the best days we will ever know  
But we'll have to leave them in the past

So try not to think about what might have been  
'Cause that was then and we have taken different roads  
We can't go back again there's no use giving in  
And there's no way to know what might have been

That same old look in your eyes  
It's a beautiful night, I'm so tempted to stay  
But too much time has gone by  
We should just say goodbye and turn and walk away

And try not to think about what might have been  
'Cause that was then and we have taken different roads  
We can't go back again there's no use giving in  
And there's no way to know what might have been  
No, we'll never know what might have been

* * *

**PART ONE**

It had been nearly six years since she put the dangerous, albeit exciting lifestyle of the Mafia behind her for good. Along with the man she loved more than life itself and the best of friends she would ever have.

It was unfortunate, but she had to break all ties to that world in order to truly be free and live a safe, normal life.

Every day the thought of returning to that life, to them, but mostly returning to _him_ crossed her mind at least once.

She would twist and tug at the simple gold shackle around her left hand ring finger. Often nearly pulling it off, as her clouded gaze stared out into nothing, but seeing more than anyone could ever imagine.

She always saw _him_.

Her lips parted and _his_ name passed though them unheard by anyone, but her and the silence of. "Squalo,"

She could almost feel the soft, teasing brush of his long silver hair as it ghosted over her hypersensitive skin and the warmth of his soft breaths that followed. His lips were usually pulled into a smirk, but his cool grey-blue eyes would smile whenever she was within his sight.

But then, the illusion would always be broken. It would fall away slowly, piece-by-piece, like shattered glass that was impossible to put back together.

By either a large warm hand coming to rest gently on her shoulder; the left hand bearing the same gold shackle as hers, or a soft giggle followed by an angelic voice calling out, "Mommy,"

Her restless hands immediately dropped and her arms opened wide and welcoming, as a little girl with hauntingly familiar silver hair and cool grey-blue eyes ran into them with a wide smile.

"I love you, my sweet little Aniela," She cooed softly and hugged the little girl as close and tight as possible, almost afraid to let her go.

"You'll suffocate her if you don't let go, dear Mia," A deep voice chuckled softly, lovingly and the two females turned to face the only man in their lives with bright, matching smiles of their own.

His hair was as dark as onyx and short, his eyes were a lovely sea green, his skin bronzed and smooth. Arnaud was everything that Squalo wasn't, and yet, that was the problem both ways.

"Oh, Arnaud," Mia whispered with a soft laugh as the little girl giggled and reached out, arms seeking and eyes bright yet pleading, "Daddy,"

Every time Aniela called out to him, her mother's heart broke and guilt nearly overwhelmed her. The ache grew worse when her husband took the little girl into his arms and was immediately hugged around the neck as a reward.

Aniela looked just like _him_ and sometimes acted in a similar manner, but because her mother was a coward, she would never get to know her real father and he would never know that she even existed. He would never know that he had given her such a precious, irreplaceable gift: _their_ daughter.

Arnaud loved them both with all of his heart, even though he knew the little girl wasn't his own and that Mia's heart and past would always belong to another man, whom he was undeniably jealous of and didn't even know the name of.

He was resentful of a stranger whom he had never met or even seen and yet he saw him, or rather, a part of him, every day. He hugged, kissed, loved, read stories to and even tucked a piece of that man into bed every night.

And that was more than enough to keep him content, because he had what that man did not.

That stranger, who had unknowingly given him everything he could ever ask for was nothing more than a phantom in their lives now, and Arnaud was certain he would eventually vanish from their lives forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** This one is graciously longer than the first and in much better format.

Take care,

-SugarLandBabyGirl

* * *

**PART TWO**

'_Is doing the right thing, actually doing the right thing?'_ The caramel haired woman wondered as she robotically folded towel after towel. After years of repeating the same tedious routine, the art of folding everything from shirts to towels was permanently imprinted into her brain. Sometimes she swore she could even fold them in her sleep.

Mia's muted gaze traveled around her modest yet well-kept surroundings. Arnaud was successful but not a wealthy man by any means. He owned a furniture shop where every item sold was hand-made. He had inherited the business from his father, who had passed on only a year before they met.

She wouldn't lie to herself and say that everything was perfect moneywise, because they were anything but and sometimes they had to cut back on what little luxury they rarely indulged in, but Mia didn't mind. As long as Aniela was happy and wanted for nothing, then Mia didn't mind not having pricy clothes or jewelry.

There had been a time, not so long ago, when she would have scoffed at the notion of living in such a homely environment. But with age comes wisdom, and she was much wiser than her younger self had even been and much more reserved. Her reckless nature was the cause of many a trouble, not only for herself but for others as well.

Her loving husband knew not the truth of her black past. Had he ever had the misfortune of meeting the woman she had once been he wouldn't have recognized her. She couldn't even recognize herself anymore. That _girl_ she had once been was excessively confident, utterly selfish, highly conceited and completely incapable of understanding true, selfless compassion for another.

Still, she remembered all too clearly the day that it all changed. The day that her fantasy world crumbled down around her and left her alone to face the true unforgiving nature of the real world. It was the day she found out that unlike her eccentric housemates, whom she both admired and loathed, she wasn't invincible. It was ironic that something that started off no bigger than a pea would be her undoing and simultaneous salvation.

* * *

A young woman in her early twenties huffed as she glanced over the never-ending shopping list her housemates had so kindly given her earlier that day. "Lazy bastards," She mumbled under her breath before she stuffed the list back into her jacket pocket. The aged, cobblestone Italian streets were cloaked in a light blanket of snow. Delicate, white flakes still fell in a slow, steady sprinkle as she trudged on deeper into the town.

If it weren't so cold she might have actually enjoyed the simple pleasure of the quiet snowfall, like the many laughing children playing along the side of the street. Unfortunately she had other things on her mind, other than the pressing cold that had already begun to sink into her bones. She knew her body and its common functions so well that she could put a doctor to shame and lately she hadn't been feeling well. Not sick, just… _off_.

It was more of a gut feeling she had, but she was determined to find out just what was wrong, just in case. Hence the reason she had volunteered to go shopping alone and in the cold. Being part of a group of assassins she knew of a small, private clinic that didn't discriminate if their clients wanted to remain anonymous.

Several subordinates of the Varia used it when they were injured, and now so was she. The best thing about the clinic, besides the anonymity, was that you didn't need an appointment. You just had to show up. She brushed her loose caramel hair out of her face and sighed heavily when she spotted the one place she wished that she didn't have to visit.

Instinctively her muscles tensed in uneasiness as the warm oak colored door closed behind her. The clinic wasn't busy, but there were a few people waiting. Most of them were chatting friendlily to each other as if they were old friends. She highly doubted that they were though, but at least the clinic was warm. However, she would've much rather been curled up in her warm, queen size bed sleeping the day away.

"Welcome," The young receptionist smiled kindly as the caramel haired woman slunk her way up to the front desk. Dark sapphire eyes regarded the younger woman coolly for several moments, before the older woman tilted her head forward in a silent greeting. The receptionist's smile widened as she handed the caramel haired woman a clipboard, "If you'd please fill out this form, the Doctor will be with you shortly."

She took the clipboard and read over the surprisingly short patient information form, before she laid pen to paper. She quickly filled out all of the important questions, but left one noticeably blank. Her dark eyes stared at the empty space for several minutes. She tapped the pen against the side of the wooden board thrice, before she finally jotted down the only thing that came to mind.

She blinked slowly, taking in the meaning of the thick black ink she had scribbled next to Surname, Given Name. _Mia Rossi; _a simple, common name for a not so simple or common woman. She had given a name that wasn't even her own. But that was to be expected. She stared at the pseudo name she had given herself, unaware that just days later she would abandon her true name and become the very woman she had pretended to be.

After handing the form back to the smiley receptionist she returned to her seat, not bothering to pick up a magazine or acknowledge her peers. Her mind was buzzing and yet confusingly blank as she sat there, hiding away in the furthest darkest corner of the clinic. She scarcely breathed; her dark eyes unfocused as they stared blankly at her drying shoes.

She was unaware of the world around her, until she heard a new voice break the dull roar of conversation. "Miss Rossi. Mia Rossi?" The young woman blinked, her mind slowly catching up to the present as the woman Doctor holding her information form glanced around the small waiting room. _Mia_ stood to her feet a moment later and nodded to the smiling woman when she stood in front of her.

"It's nice to meet you Miss Rossi, I'm Dr. Greco. Please follow me." The woman Doctor's smile was inviting and patient as if she could see straight through the young woman standing before her. As the door closed behind her with a soft click, _Mia_ took a seat on the edge of the bed, still unusually quiet. "Now what seems to be the problem?" Dr. Greco asked as she took a seat in one of the chairs closest to the uncomfortable paper covered bed.

It was then that the caramel haired woman finally spoke. She explained everything, feeling foolish for even coming, but somehow encouraged by the Doctor's smile. When she was finished and Dr. Greco examined her, the Doctor didn't seem discouraged by the lack of evidence of true illness. "Would you object to having a blood test?" The Doctor asked after checking everything possible.

"No," _Mia_ shook her head. Her lips parted but she paused a moment. "How long until you get the test results back," She asked hesitantly knowing that if she had to sneak out of the Varia headquarters she would be labeled a suspicious person. "Oh, it will only take a few minutes." Dr. Greco told the nervous woman with a smile. _Mia_ nodded her head and waited in silence.

True to her word, the test results were back within ten minutes. The Dr. came back in with that patient smile _Mia_ was sure never left her lips or eyes. "Well, you'll be glad to know that you're not ill." _Mia_ was confused and voiced her question. "Then what's wrong with me?" Dr. Greco gave her a different kind of smile and _Mia_ was unsure of how to take it. "Nothing is wrong with you Miss Rossi." _Mia_ sighed in relief and stood from the cold bed ready to leave.

"However," The Doctor's voice stopped her dead in her tracks, "I would like for you to come back in a few weeks for another check up." When she turned with a blatantly confused expression on her face, the Doctor explained herself. "You're pregnant." _Mia_ felt the blood drain from her face, but remained frozen in place. Her dark eyes wide in a mixture of horror and shock, "How," She croaked. It felt like her throat was closing in on her. "How is that possible, I've been taking pills to prevent that?"

"It happens sometimes Miss Rossi, please come sit back down." The older woman ushered the confused woman back to the bed. _Mia_ felt nothing, as the Doctor continued to explain how it happened and how she would need to comeback for more checkups if she decided to keep the baby. Even in her unfeeling state, _Mia_ knew that she would keep the baby. There was no if's, and's, or but's about it. She may have lived with assassins and even killed more than a few people herself, but killing an innocent child was not within her.

"Thank you," _Mia_ told the Doctor quietly before she slipped out of the clinic and into the snow covered world around her. She inhaled the crisp evening air, tears threatening to fall, as she clenched the papers the Doctor had given her like they were her very lifeline. She sniffed, pushing back a thick lump that had formed in the back of her throat. The numbness was long gone, now she only felt fear and a small spark of happiness. She was unsure of how to feel at the moment.

"Momma," A high pitched voice giggled and her eyes snapped up to watched a little girl run into her mother's awaiting arms. The little girl hugged her mother and then pulled back to kiss the basketball sized bump she had hugged. The small spark of happiness quickly grew, melting the fear into nothing as she watched the child and once again mother-to-be walk away hand-in-hand towards a smiling man waiting for them.

Her free gloved hand hesitantly moved to lie across her smooth stomach. A small smile curled at the edges of her lips, as the tears finally fell. She was going to be a mother. As soft laugh left her lips and she wiped away the tears of joy. She was so elated that she quickly headed towards the store, not even allowing the thought that the loudmouthed father might not even want children or letting the cold truth of her situation cross her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** 'Kay, so this one comes with a _**profanity warning **_and a _**mature 'sexual' content warning**_. It's not really graphic at all, but don't gripe about it or read it if you don't like that kind of stuff, please. Just skip the page breaks, don't look up and you're home free. Oh, and it'd be nice to know what you guys think about this short story/drabble.

Take care,

-SugarLandBabyGirl

**

* * *

**

**PART THREE**

Since it was at the height of fall the weather was nearly perfect. The breeze held a little chill but it wasn't cold enough to warrant a jacket, yet. So only a light sweater was needed to keep comfortable. Her day couldn't have been better. All of the laundry was finished, the entire house had been cleaned and the only dishes that were dirty were the ones in use. All she had to do was wait for her family to return and she could finish supper.

Mia stood over a steaming pot, contentedly humming an Old Italian lullaby as she stirred the contents, waiting patiently for her husband a daughter to return from the market. Arnaud had taken Aniela out with him to pick up a few last minute groceries she had forgotten on her last trip. Aniela loved to go to the seasonal market because she always got to try the free food samples. Aniela, like her mother, loved all types of fruit but her favorite was pineapple.

Mia smiled to herself, letting out a soft laugh remembering when one of the merchants was selling live chickens a few years back. Aniela couldn't have been more than three years old at the time but she was terrified of the squawking birds after one of them got free from its cage and hopped on her head in a flurry of feathers. While Aniela wasn't hurt it sure scared her and to this day she was still deathly afraid of them.

When an unruly lock of her hair fell out of her loose ponytail, she lowered the fire on the stove and wiped her hands on her handy kitchen towel, before pulling her hair free from its bond. A soft sigh of relief passed through her lips as her deft fingers combed through her hair in an attempt to once again tame her natural wavy locks. It had been a long time since she had let her hair down and free. So long in fact her once tender scalp had gotten use to the abuse.

After a few moments of deliberation, she let both of her hands ruffle her hair and shook her head about to let her hair fall back into the natural waves she usually kept bound. It was all for the sake of keeping up the appearance of a humble married woman. Her modest cotton dress, make-up less face and low, unassuming heels were another sign of her unavailable status. She wasn't a free woman anymore, so why should she dress or act the part. That was not her life anymore.

Part of her still greatly resented the choices she made all those years ago and the freedom she willingly threw away when she could have remained unwed, raised her daughter and kept that adventurous lifestyle. It could have worked out for her but Aniela needed a father, and Mia needed someone to lean on. In all honesty she hadn't started off to get married, but then Arnaud came along and rescued her from her depression and loneliness.

He was her angel without wings and she loved him all the more for it. Unfortunately, her love from him was only platonic in nature, whereas his for her was so much more. She could see the truth of it in his eyes every time he caught her gaze and when he touched her. Still she never returned his advances. Yes, she was still very much a selfish woman. Her eyes dropped and she sighed as she eased down into a chair, all of a sudden quite tired.

She yawned softly, not bothering to cover her mouth in proper etiquette since she was alone. She wiped at her heavy eyelids and groaned in satisfaction as she slipped her feet out of her shoes and curled her toes. "I feel so, _old_." She bemoaned to the empty kitchen and slumped her shoulders, trying to relieve the tense muscles along her shoulders and back. She ached all over and felt as if she could sleep for days. She didn't even sleep in any more, couldn't more like it. Ever since she had Aniela she was unable to sleep late, otherwise her motherly worry reared its head.

Thinking she would only let her eyes rest for a moment before she went back to check up on the steaming pot, she slunk onto the smooth tabletop, her head resting on her crossed arms. As her eyes slid closed a tall figure with a reckless grin flashed in her mind's eye. "Why won't you go away?" She whispered almost pleadingly to the ghost of her past. _'I can't forget you if you won't go away… Please, stop haunting me. I can't miss you if you're not there.'_

_

* * *

_

With a wickedly excited smirk a young woman in her mid-to-late teens tossed her wavy caramel hair over her shoulder with flair, her free hand perched on her jutted hip. Her shining sapphire eyes flashed in challenge as she stared down the taller male standing in front of her. "I _dare_ you," The words came out as a seductive purr and her smirk widened in delight when she saw her opponent twitch. She was certain her less than modest, curve hugging dress and her fuck-me-now heels were helping, but he was a tough nut to crack.

His lips drew back in a half snarl and she nearly rolled her shadowed eyes, knowing almost exactly what would come out of his foul mouth. "The hell I'd fall for that! Do you take me for an idiot, woman!" He sneered striking his own unwavering pose. Despite the lovely view, she narrowed her gaze seductively and tapped her perfectly manicured fingernails against her clothed hip, as if in thought. Her lips parted delicately as she spoke, "Of course not," She returned softly, feigning an innocent expression.

"Che," He scoffed loudly not believing a single word that left her pretty mouth. "Don't fuck with me woman, I'm in no mood for games." The young woman blinked twice, as if surprised and her hand dropped from her hip. "Oh, Squalo," She drew out his name in a scolding yet breathless needy whisper that had him shifting as she slowly neared him. Her hips swayed temptingly, causing his focus to drop momentarily, until he remembered just who was trying to seduce him. Her movements were smooth and calculated, not so unlike that of a hungry lioness stalking her prey.

When she stood only but a few inches from him, her smooth hand slowly reached up and her pleasantly warm fingers began to trace delicately over his face. She purposely left her sentence hanging, only to trail her index finger oh-so slowly down the center of his clothed chest, when she was through exploring his face. The silver haired shark eyed the sneaky vixen of a woman suspiciously, trying to remain unperturbed by her advances, least he give her a reason to tease him more. He visibly jerked when her exploratory finger found the waist band of his leather pants and began to tug at the rim playfully.

It was then that he felt her warm, moist breath ghosting over the shell of his ear and neck. He barely repressed a shiver when he felt her lips ghost over his racing pulse. "I don't want to fuck _with_ you," He could hear the teasing smile in her voice and moved to shove her away from him, thinking she was about to do something rather impolite and cruel to his private parts, again. However every cell in his body froze from shock when she literally _moaned_ out the rest of her dirty thoughts into his ear. "I just want to _fuck_ you."

She punctuated her words with a gentle bite and tug of his overly sensitive earlobe. Squalo was too engrossed with her breasts pushing into his chest to notice that she was stealthily undoing his uncomfortably tight pants without his notice. Her perfect white teeth nipped lustfully at his neck and slowly his resolve began to crumble. As if sensing his growing weakness, she moved forward and closed the final distance that remained between them. "Fucking devil woman," He hissed out when she raked her nails teasingly over his back, beneath his leather jacket.

She gave a soft, hitched laugh that didn't belie her need and hummed into his ear. "You know you like it," She returned and licked his lips with that sinfully sensual appendage of hers before bringing his bottom lip into her awaiting mouth. _'Well fuck,'_ The surly swordsman cursed mentally as he felt one of her free hands find its way into his pants. As she released his abused lip, Squalo felt her whole body shudder and she whispered his name with such lustful abandon that he couldn't hold himself back anymore.

* * *

Mia awoke with a start when she heard the front door close with a noticeable '_bang'_. She glanced around wide-eyed and flustered, she heard Aniela talking animated to Arnaud about their trip and quickly slipped on her shoes, before snapping her hair back into its usual low ponytail. She had just fixed the chair and moved back over to the pot when and excited Aniela ran into the room and latched onto her mother's legs. "Mommy guess what daddy got me at the market?" Wide cool-gray eyes stared up at her with such excitement that Mia couldn't stop the smile from crossing her lips.

"What did daddy get you?" She asked with shining eyes as she hoisted the little girl up into her arms, just as Arnaud walked into the kitchen with several bags in his hands. "Pineapple mommy! He got me pineapple!" She squealed and Mia laughed at her daughter's enthusiasm. "Daddy also got you some Kiwis and whole bunches more fruit! We can have a fruit salad now!" Aniela continued on breathlessly that wide smile still on her lips. Mia caught her husband's gaze and she smiled gently at him over her daughter's shoulder and she continued her exuberant tale. "And they didn't have any stupid chickens!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** 'Kay, so I finally found the time to get this one posted, yay! This one is a bit shorter than the second and third piece, but this one has a few of the TYL Varia Guardians starring in it finally, as well as the first part being in Arnaud's POV. :D

Take care,

-SugarLandBabyGirl

**

* * *

**

**~ PART FOUR ~**

Thoughtful sea green eyes briefly flickered away from the slumbering woman currently occupying the full size bed strangely unaccompanied. The coconut white alarm clock perched innocently on the nightstand flashed _3:15 AM_ in neon green. Arnaud Poverelli let out a tired sigh and leaned back in his chair his alert gaze still on his wife. Absentmindedly, he brushed his dark bangs away from his eyes – an old habit he had acquired in his youth – wondering why he couldn't join her in the peaceful realm of sleep like he wanted to.

He visibly winced and a frown turned his light features dark. His narrowed gaze quickly moved away from his wife's still form. He wasn't exactly angry with her, but the source of his ire heavily revolved around her. Lately he had been on edge, wondering if that ghost from her past was going to somehow show up and ruin their peaceful life. He had no real reason to fear, but still that faceless, nameless man kept haunting him at night, when he was at his weakest. Was he petty for being jealous of a man he didn't even know?

He had been full warned, by Mia herself, before they were even in a serious relationship that she had a past she'd rather keep in the dark and he had agreed with her. He knew that her past had to be bad since she only ever brought it up that once. That didn't stop his curiosity though; he was only human after all. What little he did know of her past was not exactly pleasant and it seemed to haunt even her when she brought it up, so he settled for what little information she gave.

Apparently Mia had never known who her father was, and her mother had been a loose woman who liked to involve herself with the wrong sort of people, mostly wealthy men with too much power and influence. Mia had openly admitted to, somewhat, following in her mother's tenacious footsteps. But she had insisted that back then there had only been one man she fooled around with, intimately. Arnaud didn't even have to ask to know who that one man had been. It was only so painfully obvious to him anyways.

Arnaud knew that Mia loved him, her husband, but he was no fool. He could read the truth of it in her eyes. Her pain, her regrets and her love for _that _man. His blazing eyes snapped shut in silent frustration as his hands formed threatening fists. Why the hell couldn't they just live in peace? If _he_ would just disappear from their lives, then Arnaud was certain that Mia would one day be able to move on and accept his love completely. They were already a family with sweet little Aniela whom he loved dearly, and yet he wanted a child of his own, with Mia.

Admittedly, it wasn't just that specter that was the problem. Mia wasn't totally excused from the blame, since she was still hanging on to the memories of _them_, whether she would admit it or not. Perhaps, he was at fault too. She wasn't the only one who couldn't let it go after all. Slowly his eyes opened the lighter green in them still vivid and hinting at danger. "She's _my wife_, just like Aniela is _my daughter_. You have no place in their life anymore." He whispered threateningly into the still of the night, as if the specter was standing in the room with them and could hear him.

He continued to glare into the nothing until the ruffling of sheets and a soft groan caught his attention. Mia who was still wrapped up in the soft bed sheets, turned over to his side of the bed and quickly noticed his absence, even in her sleepy haze. "Arnaud, honey, are you there?" Her hoarse voice called out softly and sea green eyes softened at her cute droopy eyed expression. "I'm here," He returned just as softly, before standing from the corner chair and moving into her sight.

Mia glanced at the clock, moaned softly and motioned for him to come back to bed with her hand. He immediately took her up on her invitation. As soon as he lay down and got comfortable, she curled into him. He smiled in content and wrapped his arms around her, securing her to his body. "Why were you up, it's early." She asked with a tired whine. He chuckled softly. "It's nothing, I just got thirsty. Go back to sleep." He told her in a whisper. "Only if you stay with me," She returned so softly that he barely heard her, already nearly asleep. "I won't go anywhere." With the promise made, they both quickly slipped back into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

"VOOOI! Where the fuck is that trash?" A long haired male yelled as he slammed yet another door open with enough force to rattle the hinges, as he marched around the mansion looking for one unfortunate soul. After brutally slamming open several more doors, nearly taking the last one off its hinges and not finding the person he was looking for he kicked the wall, leaving a remarkably large dent, before turning on his heel. "Lussuria! Oi, Lussuria!" He once again yelled, this time his voice was amazingly much louder and angrier.

"Hai!" A cheery voice called back in Japanese. Squalo's eye twitched as the eccentric male finally came into full view. "Lussuria, where the hell is your informant? He's fucking late!" The silver haired male yelled out in a growl. "_Mou_, you're so impatient!" The sunglasses wearing male scolded with a little feminine giggle. Lussuria straightened his sunglasses before answering. "He called a few minutes ago. It seems he got caught in a random traffic stop." Squalo's frown deepened at this information.

"When that trash gets back he better have something to offer." The second-in-command spat maliciously before marching off down the hall, cursing loudly. Lussuria shook his head with a sigh when he heard the perturbed captain rant and curse out a poor lower-ranked member. "Squ-senpai's awfully noisy." A soft voice commented before a familiar laugh was heard – _Ushishishi._ Lussuria sighed heavily and nodded his head in agreement. "Ah there's no helping it, he's always been like that when it involves _her_."

The blonde haired prince's grin dropped slightly at being reminded of the missing female. "Did the peasant really find her?" Belphegor asked with a slight tilt of his head. There had been many lead as to the missing woman's location over the years but they all had been dead ends, hence Squalo's extreme frustration. The Sun Guardian began to wiggle in that weird way and smiled brightly. "Hai, hai!" Lussuria practically sang, still wiggling which made the prince a bit uncomfortable. "It's been confirmed via several pictures, but I haven't told Squalo that yet! It'll be such a wonderful surprise, ne?"

"Ah, I guess." The prince commented with a shrug of his shoulders. Despite Lussuria's excitement, Belphegor was actually wondering just what the shark would do if they found his old lover. There were a few possibilities, but he highly doubted that it would be a happy reunion. Squalo had been livid when he found her missing and the longer there was no word from her the worse his temper got. The prince almost felt sorry for the unsuspecting woman when Squalo found her, almost. He might even tag along just to see the effects of the first reunion. It could turn out to be quite interesting.

Sensing some new entertainment was soon to happen Belphegor's wide grin returned and was quickly followed by his unique laugh. He didn't bother to spare a word to the dancing Lussuria, as he traipsed off to hunt an annoying toad. After the crazy prince departed, Lussuria flicked open his phone and immediately searched through the many photos he had. He quickly found the one he was looking for. "_Mou_, they were always such a _kawaii_ couple, too!" He sighed as he observed the image she had asked him to take, much to Squalo's displeasure at the time. There was once a larger image in her and Squalo's shared room, but after a particularly violent rampage, the picture mysteriously disappeared. Lussuria hadn't been brave enough to ask just what had happened to it and neither had anyone else.

Lussuria pushed the down button and a newer picture presented itself. The familiar woman, who had unknowingly had her picture taken, was walking hand-in-hand with an unfamiliar dark haired man and young female child, around five or six years old. That image was one of the few Lussuria had made his informant keep secret from the second-in-command. Lussuria felt bad for keeping such important secrets from Squalo but those were things that they needed to discuss and he really didn't want to be within close vicinity to Squalo when he found out that she was married and had secretly had his child and never bothered to tell him. That would most certainly not go over well.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I really hope this one was worth the wait. :S I tried to get it out a little sooner but I'm still Christmas shopping. Yes, I do have that many relatives, they're picky-snickity to boot, but I still love them, sometimes. lol

Take care,

-SugarLandBabyGirl

**

* * *

**

**~ PART FIVE ~**

_Four weeks_. Four long fucking weeks he'd had to wait to confront that conniving devil woman from his past, due to his shitty boss giving him extra jobs, just for the hell of it. He'd been teething at the bit since Lussuria's informer had finally shown up with the information he had been trying to acquire for _six years_. If it hadn't been for Xanxus' meddling he would have already confronted her and gotten the whole fucked up thing over and done with already. How she'd managed to disappear off the map for that long was a damn good stroke of luck on her part.

However, it never crossed his mind, or anyone else's for that matter, that she might change her name, _twice_, and move to one of the smallest and poorest out-of-the-way towns in all of Italy. Squalo had never suspected that she would do that, even if it was to escape him and the Varia. His perpetual frown deepened, but his long, determined strides didn't slow. Everything about her seemed to have changed. In the pictures, when she was smiling, there was this new softness in her eyes that he had never known her to possess.

Ever since then, he had wondered if he was actually going to face the woman from his past. Was it possible for someone like her to change that much, six years was a long time. "Tch," He scoffed and tossed his head to the side to remove his long bangs from his eyes. It didn't matter to him if she had changed. He wouldn't have cared if she had joined a covenant and became a nun. They still had issues to work out damn it! He was bound, damned and determined to get some answers and possibly, some sorely needed closure. That woman had sunk her claws deep under his skin and somehow managed to pierce his heart.

His eye twitched and he suddenly spun around on his heel to face the annoying shadow that had been following him since he had left the mansion. "Why the hell are you following me?" He yelled at the disturbed prince, who only flashed a broad grin. The wide-eyed passersby's gave the two strange men a wide berth when the blond pulled out one of his flashy knives and began to play with it. "_Ushishishi_ – The prince can do whatever he wants." Squalo's other eye twitched in annoyance, but for once he chose to ignore the crazy prince instead of lashing out like he wanted to.

It could have been worse, Squalo mused darkly to himself. He could have had Lussuria and the newbie following him too. Actually he was mildly surprised that neither of the males had followed Belphegor's example. Lussuria had been rather close _'girlfriends'_ with her and Belphegor had taken a liking to that woman as well. Squalo didn't know how the creepy prince and that equally crazy woman had gotten so close, but he likened it to her being like Belphegor's older sister. At least that was how they acted around one another when he was there. However he seriously doubted that they had ever had a sexual relationship, since she had admitted to liking men older than her.

He was only two years her senior, but she said she liked that. She had said that two years difference was… _perfect_. He snorted softly at the stupidly mushy memory. That devil woman was still a pain in his ass. Still he couldn't understand why she just up and left the Varia, left _him_ for fucks sake without a word. She could've at least left a note, sent an email, or even left a message on his fucking phone. God damn it! She should have left him something, anything! Internally he seethed, his clenched hands stuffed deep within his jacket pockets. If she didn't have a damn good answer to _all_ of his questions then he was going to drag her back to the mansion by her hair. Hell he was probably going to do that anyway, just for the fun of it.

* * *

"Momma," Mia paused from rinsing the dishes from lunch when she heard Aniela's voice. Aniela was sitting at the kitchen table nibbling happily on a peach slice. "What is it baby?" She asked over her shoulder. Her mind was still reeling from the fact that Arnaud had to go back to the shop on his only day off. "Can I have a puppy or kitty for Christmas, please?" Mia paused at the oh-so innocent question and slowly turned around to face her daughter. The hopeful look on her bright face was almost heartbreaking. Mia sighed and turned back around to turn off the water, before moving to her daughter. "Sweetheart," She began slowly, wringing the drying towel in her hands.

How in the world was she going to explain to her daughter that mommy and daddy couldn't afford to feed another mouth or pay for the multitude of vet bills for said pet? "Taking care of a puppy or a kitty is a lot of work and they can be really messy, you know that right?" She tried instead. Aniela nodded her head, her expression suddenly becoming frighteningly mature. "I know momma, but I promise I'll take care of it and I'll clean up after it too. And I won't even ask for anything else ever again." Mia smiled at the conviction in her daughters well spoken words.

'_So much like your father…'_ "Well, which one would you prefer, a kitten or a puppy? Remember, if we decide to get one, you can only have _one_." Mia told the smiling girl, who looked close to jumping right out of her seat from happiness. "A kitty momma; I want a fluffy kitten!" Mia smiled knowingly. She had figured as much. Aniela wasn't the only one who liked fluffy, cuddle worthy kittens. The only problem was the constant shedding. Mia bit her lip and glanced to the cracked kitchen window. Maybe she could dig a litter deeper in her savings just this once; Christmas wasn't that far off after all.

'_What to do, what to do.'_ Mia turned back to her expectant daughter and gave her a smile. "Okay, I'll get you a kitten for Christmas, I promise." Aniela squealed happily and jumped out of her chair to pull her mother into a tight bear hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Mia laughed and ran her fingers through soft silver locks. "However, we have to keep this just between us for now, okay?" She asked the smiling girl when she pulled away. "I won't tell daddy, it'll be our secret!" Mia pulled her daughter onto her lap and hugged her with a soft laugh. "That's my girl. Now, be a good girl and go play or watch TV." Mia sat her happy daughter down and nudged her out of the kitchen.

"Okay!" Aniela pecked her mother on the cheek before bounding out of the kitchen and into the living room. Moments later Mia heard the intro music of the movie '_Mulan' _and smiled before going back to washing the dishes. The only reason she was going to keep the kitten a secret from Arnaud and buy it with her own money was because she didn't want him to worry about the expenses. She knew he would buy little Aniela a kitten, and probably a puppy too if she only asked. Mia might have been a stay at home mother now, but she still had a little money stashed away. It wasn't a lot, but it was just enough, in case there was an emergency.

Just as she finished towel drying the last of the dishes, Mia was only slightly startled by two rough knocks coming from the front door. Mia's brow furrowed in confusion, as she made her way to the door. "Can I get it Momma?" Aniela asked as her mother passed her. "No, I'll get it sweetheart. You just watch your movie." Mia returned softly. They rarely had visitors or deliveries. The most common was the delivery boy from the bakery, but he only came by every Monday and Thursday. Mia brushed few loose strands of her hair behind her ear and straightened her wrinkled dress before she opened the door.

When she caught sight of her visitor, or rather her _visitors_ her breath caught in her throat and her eyes shot wide open in a mix of horror and surprise. With a gaping mouth, Mia trailed her eyes up from his feet to his face. Black leather, long silver hair that was even longer than before, perpetual frown and narrowed cool-grey eyes. She whimpered, knowing that what she was seeing was not an illusion, before suddenly coming to her senses when he opened his mouth to speak. "What, _how_ are you… No, just _no_!" She sputtered incoherently before she shook her head and attempted to slam the door closed, only to have spit shined leather boot shoved between the door and the entrance.

Mia hissed curses under her breath, pushing with all of her might against the opposite side of the door, while the frowning, clearly annoyed male only used his right hand and left boot to keep the door from closing in his face. "We need to talk so just open the fucking door already!" He hissed lowly, sounding just as angry as she had expected him to if they were ever to meet again. "No!" She hissed back, her voice cracking from the oncoming tears. Squalo paused in surprise, having never heard her voice sound that desperate and scared. It was in the brief moment that Mia took her chance. She stomped as hard as she could on his booted foot, while pushing the door closed.

More stunned that actually hurt by the sudden act of violence Squalo lost his bracing and she managed to get the door closed and locked, before he could recover. "_Ushishishi_ – the princess clearly doesn't want your company." Belphegor snickered from a safe distance behind the fuming second-in-command. "Shut up! Open this fucking door woman or I'll cut it down!" He threatened loudly and to prove the truth of his words gave the polished wood a rather powerful kick. On the other side of the door Mia braced her heaving body against the door, her dark eyes closed. "Please, _please_ go away. I'll meet up with you someplace later, just please _leave_." She begged, teetering on her broken heel.

"No fucking way woman!" He returned sourly and she cringed. Not from the loudness of his voice, but from the obvious lack of trust. Of course he didn't trust her anymore. She left him and probably broke his heart in the process. While Squalo continued to curse loudly and threaten the existence of her door, Mia was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice her daughter standing barely a yard in front of her until she spoke. "Momma, who's at the door?" Mia's eyes snapped open and she stopped breathing once again. Her dark eyes caught frightened yet curious cool-grey irises that didn't belong to the steadily cursing male outside her front door. For a moment she swore time stopped dead and that she heard the first crack of her perfect lie of a life slowly starting to shatter.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** This is not my favorite post. For some reason it just doesn't seem right. But I decided to post it anyway and see what you all have to say about it. Hopefully it isn't a totaly bust. :S

Take care, -SugarLandBabyGirl

**

* * *

**

**~ PART SIX ~**

Mia stared into her daughter's expressive eyes and knew that she couldn't keep her secrets anymore. Aniela was a smart girl. One day, probably not too long from now, she would notice the obvious differences between herself and her parents and question it. As much as Mia wanted in that instant to grab her daughter and escape through the backdoor she knew that her selfish choice wouldn't be fair to her daughter or Squalo. She'd robbed him of so much of Aniela's life already.

Mia sighed and pulled her body away from the door, carelessly kicking off her shoes so she wouldn't be hobbling around. She needed to be as comfortable as she could possibly be in order to face her past. Mia gave her daughter a falsely confident smile as she kneeled down to her level. "Aniela, sweetheart, momma needs you to go to your room and not come down until I call you. Can you do that for me?" Aniela frowned noticing her mother's strange behavior, but didn't question it.

Instead she hugged her mother tightly and kissed her on the cheek whispering "I love you momma" before she did as her mother asked. Mia watched as her daughter vanished up the stairs, but didn't pick herself up until she heard the door close. Mia closed her eyes and sighed, barely refraining from rolling her eyes. Squalo was still cursing and threatening the existence of her now thoroughly abused front door. He certainly hadn't matured any in her absence. With a deep inhale, Mia turned on her heel and gingerly began to unlock the door.

She paused on the last lock and ground her teeth together when the door shuttered from another kick. That man was such an overgrown, temperamental child. With an annoyed tug she jerked the door open and yelled, "Stop kicking my door you stupid man!" Squalo paused in mid rant, once again surprised by her actions, but the silence it didn't last long. "VOOOI! Then you should have just fucking opened it in the first place, stupid woman!" He returned testily hovering threateningly over the shorter woman who just glared up at him.

Out of the corner of her eye, Mia noticed that the neighbors were starting to congregate a few houses down. That was not good, her frown deepened. Nosy neighbors were such a pain. Without warning her right hand shot out, and with a particularly violent jerk, she pulled Squalo through the door by his jacket lapels. Her narrowed gaze zeroed in on the thoroughly amused prince. "_You_, either get in the house already or _leave_!" She growled at him without any hint of fear, before turning on the stunned shark.

"And _you,_ keep your tone down! I don't need any nasty rumors getting around or having one of them call the police!" Squalo spared the crowding neighbors a brief, uninterested glare before turning back to the woman standing before him. Her hands were perched on her hips, in a familiar show of defiance and ire. But he immediately took notice of the raggedy looking scraps of cloth she wore as clothing and his nose turned up in distaste. Her scowling face was strangely make-up free. Her fingernails were chipped and broken and her wavy hair was up in an unattractive ponytail.

This was _not_ the woman he remembered sharing a bed with, and was she really that short? She couldn't have been more than five foot three as she stood before him now. She also looked heavier, but not fat, just curvier. Had he really known her at all, back when she was his subordinate in Varia? "What the hell are you sneering at?" She barked the question and kicked the door closed after Belphegor silently slipped through behind her and slunk off into a nearby corner to watch the second act of the show.

"You, stupid." He returned bluntly, but thankfully lowered his tone to a moderate inside voice. "What the hell is all… _this_?" He demanded pointing a finger at her. Mia's eyes narrowed at his blatant rudeness. "What's wrong with it?" She hissed in an angry snarl stepping closer to him as if to intimidate the much taller male. She was greatly perturbed that the first thing he would do upon meeting her was criticize how she looked. She knew very well that she did not look her best, but still, he had no right to pick apart her appearance!

"Everything is wrong with it!" He threw back brusquely, indifferent to her feelings or anger. Mia paused, gob smacked by his answer. Belphegor was smart enough to keep quiet, but he grinned predatorily knowing that the silver haired captain had just made one of the worst faux pas ever when dealing with women. After a moment Mia snapped her mouth closed, her dark eyes practically shooting fire as she straightened her posture.

Squalo was waiting for a vicious tongue-lashing, having realized his mistake but not really caring. Instead, both males were surprised by the composure of her tone when she next spoke. "Why are you here, Squalo?" There was no seductive purr in her tone when she spoke his name like he was used to, only aloof patience. It was as if she were dealing with a petulant child or a complete stranger. He didn't like it one bit. "Woman," He started off in a growl but was abruptly cut off by her sharp, low tone.

"I have a _name_, and it is neither _woman_ nor _stupid woman_." Squalo's eyes narrowed and a vicious, almost triumphant grin split across his face. "To which name are you referring to?" He asked in a deceptively innocent tone and Mia's eyes narrowed in return. "Should I call you Mia Rossi, or Mia Poverelli?" The caramel haired woman flinched. "What name are you going by now, _Nicola DeSare_?"

"If you came here to mock and or insult me, then you should just leave because I–" She started, still trying to remain as patient as Mia Poverelli would be, but the old Nicola DeSare was quickly returning. "You _what_?" He barked mockingly, laughing at the anger she was now openly beginning to show. He knew this woman. Her, he could deal with because he knew what was coming next.

The patient, saint of a woman she was trying to be however was a real nuisance. "That's not my life anymore!" She burst out sounding almost desperate but definitely angry. "I want nothing to do with you, the Varia, Vongola, or the mafia anymore. I'm through with all of you!" Her breaths came in sharp, ragged huffs as she spat the words out like they were poison.

Squalo eyed her for a moment, as if considering her words, before he threw his head back and laughed. Her brow furrowed in confusion and anger. Why the hell was he laughing? There was nothing even remotely amusing about what she had said. As his laughter began to die and his narrowed gaze landed on her, he finally spoke. "You're still a bad fucking liar, _Nico_." She flinched having been so easily caught in an obvious lie and having her old nickname used so callously.

She should have known better than to lie straight to his face. He may have been loud and often childish, but his intelligence was as sharp as the blade he wielded. "I'm not the same woman you knew six years ago." She insisted calmly. "_I have changed_. My life has _changed_. Just because I want to go back to that life doesn't mean I need to. I have responsibilities now. I have a–" Her breath caught in her throat and she immediately cut off her next sentence having almost let _that_ slip too soon. She knew he wouldn't take it well if she just blurted it out without any thought whatsoever. Hell he wasn't going to take it well either way.

"You have a what?" He asked cynically a pompous grin on the edge of his lips. Her gaze flicked towards the stairs, where Aniela was waiting for her call, and she wet her lips nervously. She gingerly brushed down the front of her dress, before calmly pulling out a chair and taking a seat. She couldn't let him keep getting the upper hand. He was trying to bait her into fighting with him, in order to have her show her true nature; Nico's true nature and in turn lose her current self.

Even if Mia was a lie, people changed all the time, so why couldn't Mia become real through Nico? Squalo came searching for his old lover, Nicola DeSare, but just how much of the Varia woman remained? Her downcast gaze flickered up and met impatient cool-grey and finally, after six long years, she had her answer. She had to tell him now, before what little courage she had left faded into nothing. "Squalo," She started softly, her gaze zeroed in on the bruised table top as the broken words fell solemnly from her mouth.

"I made mistakes. I'm human after all, but… what I've done… you'll never forgive me, so I won't ask." She paused to catch her breath, her fingernails digging into the wood. "At the time, I was scared and thought I was doing what was right… it's only now, six years later, that I realize just how wrong I was." She gave a hollow laugh and her gaze slowly rose to meet his. "I left Varia, left you… because I found out that I was pregnant, with your child."

* * *

Dark sapphire irises watched on expressionlessly as the silver haired male slumbered on peacefully, unaware that his partner was wide awake. Three days prior Nicola DeSare had received the most shocking news of her life. She was pregnant, with a mafia assassin's child. Nico could take care of herself, but caring for an infant in a mansion chock full of insane assassin's was an even crazier notion. It would be closer to a cruel form of child abuse if she stayed. There were already too many overgrown men in the mansion anyways and no room left for an innocent child.

Her lover was somewhat lenient with her constant need for pricy things, but she highly doubted that he would want a child, even if it was his. Nico shifted, pulling her sated nude body from beneath the silky sheets. Articles of clothing were scatted all over the floor, left over for their earlier bout of passionate sex. She toed a lacy pair of black underwear and scoffed softly under her breath, before she grabbed her favorite silk robe off the back of the sitting chair. The room was slightly chilly and she kind of regretted leaving the warm bed now.

How could she stay? Squalo was an incredible assassin and an even better lover, but what kind of future did she have with him, when they were only using each other for sexual gratification and nothing more. Sure she pursued him like a bitch in heat, even seduced him into her bed and made him act like her boyfriend on occasion, but that's all it was, an act. There was nothing truly permanent between them and only one rule: they were only to sleep with one another as long as one of them was still attracted to the other.

Nico was certain now that she had broken her own unspoken rules: never fall in love, or get attached. She did love the silver haired assassin, but that was a secret she would keep only to herself. Squalo wasn't a marriageable man and she had a hard time seeing him as a father. Love wasn't enough and Nico had nowhere else to go. The Varia was the closest thing to a family she had, as sad as it was and she couldn't go to her mother. That cold old bitch would only laugh mockingly and proceed to slap her in the face for her stupidity.

As she watched her handsome lover sleep, a small, sad smile touched her lips. She had already made up her mind. It was the only option she had left. Running was a coward's move, but who ever said she was anything but exactly that? All she had to do was wait until he left for his next mission and she would disappear from his life forever. He wouldn't have to choose or shoulder the responsibility. Even if he wasn't against her having his child, she knew he didn't need the distraction. A child would only be a weakness he couldn't afford to have.

Nico sincerely hoped with all of her greedy heart that when her child was born that the baby would turn out more like his or her father and nothing like herself. She wasn't a good person, but Superbi Squalo was, putting aside his criminal career choice. She eased into the conjoining bathroom, trying to be as quiet as possible. He needed his rest. Rumors had it that tomorrows mission wasn't going to be easy, even for a professional. She worried for him, but would never voice her concerns. It was another unspoken rule between them.

She sighed contentedly as the scorching water rained over her tense muscles soothing them with the heat. Her eyes closed tiredly and she bent her head so the water could soak into her hair. After washing her body and hair, Nico wrapped a fluffy towel around her body and one on her head. The scent of her pomegranate shampoo was as calming as the shower had been. She towel dried her hair and body before leaving the bathroom. When she stepped out of the bathroom the first thing she noticed was a pair of hooded cool-grey eyes watching her, his every feature promising another bout of mind-blowing sex.

Not bothering to acknowledge the naked man languidly stretched out on the bed, Nico riffled through several drawers. When she found what she was looking for she dropped her towel without any sense of modestly and pulled a pair of panties on, before slipping into an old t-shirt she was certain had once belonged to her lover. She had never had the pleasure of seeing him in normal clothes since he preferred the Varia uniform. In her opinion he made leather incredibly sexy, but then again she was biased.

"Oi, just how long are you going to ignore me, Nico?" The silver haired male groused after not received the initial reaction he had hoped for. "I'm not ignoring you, Squalo, I'm simply getting dressed." Nico returned simply, as if she had no idea what he wanted from her. Her back was still to him as she began to run a brush through her wavy hair, but she could practically see his deepening frown and narrowing eyes. A devious smile curled the edges of her lips. He was going to actually have to work for the next round of sex.

After thoroughly combing her hair, Nico turned to eye the grumbling male tossing around restlessly on the bed. "C'mere," He ordered gruffly. Nico raised a challenging eyebrow and cocked her head to the side innocently. "Sometimes, _lover_, you have to work for the prize." She told him offhandedly, not moving from her spot in front of the dresser. She was determined not to give him any more freebies. Squalo snorted, giving her a sideways glance that piqued her interest. "Suit yourself then." She had to bite her lip to keep from moving towards him in order to find out what that look was.

'_Sneaky bastard, using my tactics against me,'_ She silently cursed him. _'He's trying to get me to come to him.'_ Her eyes narrowed, before the hard expression melted into a careless one. _'Well, if he wants to play that game, then why not?'_ She barely withheld a dark chuckle, as she sashayed over to the empty side of the bed and slipped under the covers. "G'night," She told him carelessly after she closed her eyes, her back turned coldly towards him. There was a long moment of silence before she felt and heard him begin to shuffle around, cursing under his breath the entire time.

Eventually things quieted, and Nico feeling quite proud of herself began to drift off into a state of half-awareness. She was more than half asleep when she felt Squalo shift and start to move around behind her. She was too out of it to even open her eyes or scold him. She did however crack her eyes open when she felt his warm breath on her neck, followed by a wandering hand that slipped under her shirt to tease the sensitive skin around her bellybutton. She let a tired whine slip past her lips and shifted, but Squalo only gave a hoarse chuckle. It was then that Nico realized that despite her efforts, he was going to get his way, again, and she wasn't going to fight him.

The next morning when she awoke, naked and alone in his bed Nico laid there for several minutes staring at the only picture of them Squalo had ever allowed her to take. Her solemn gaze shifted to the alarm clock and a single tear fell from her eye, as she got out of bed and dressed in some of Squalo's old clothes. They had to be from his teen years and yet they were still a little too big on her. She didn't care though and since she didn't take anything of hers from the Varia mansion with her. She spared one last, longing glance at the picture before she slipped out of the silent mansion and into the cold morning unnoticed.

By the time Squalo returned from his latest mission later that day and found her missing, Nicola DeSare, now going by the name Mia Rossi was already halfway across Italy. A week later with no word from his missing lover, Squalo would trash their shared room in a fit of rage that would impress even Xanxus. The picture she had cherished so much would be the cause of several broken mirrors, dents in the wall and one shattered window. Hours after his fit, when everyone was asleep, the broken picture frame was silently retrieved from the bushes and never seen or spoken of again.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Okay, this one is shorter that the rest, except for the first and it's probably the worst out of them all, considering... But anywho, I hope it isn't a total pile of crap. Admittaly this was, is, a hard chapter for me to write, as will the next two more than likely be. I do hope that you all like it though. :)

Take care, - SugarLandBabyGirl

**

* * *

**

**~ PART SEVEN ~**

After those fateful words fell from her lips, it was like all of the air had been sucked out of the room. Squalo looked completely gob smacked, his bottom jaw hanging open and intense eyes wide in disbelief. She dropped her gaze when she saw betrayal flash though his gaze. It felt like another part of her heart had been ruthlessly ripped off, and she hadn't even told him the worst part yet. Nicola heard Belphegor move around behind her. He was getting restless she guessed but chose to ignore the soft, confused noise he made. Tears collected at the edge of her eyes, but she pushed them back and put on a brave, if not half ashamed, face.

Squalo was truly going to murder her after her next confession, but she had to tell him. What was the point in confessing one thing, only to keep an even worse secret from him? More lies would only serve to destroy everyone around her, sweet innocent little Aniela included. "Also, I'm married, and have been for almost six years." She blurted out through a dry throat. Squalo's jaw snapped shut with a violent click as his teeth met. She wanted to look away when his eyes darkened, but steadily held his accusing gaze. It was time to face her badly made choices. A dead, heavy silence fell over the entire house.

Squalo seemed momentarily at a loss for words, but she wasn't fooled. Rage simmered just beneath the unnaturally calm surface. Nicola couldn't help but flinch when she heard something heavy sounding fall and break from upstairs. Immediately she jumped to her feet and raced up the stairs to see what had happened. "Aniela, what happened? Are you hurt?" She asked hurriedly as she pushed open her daughter's bedroom door. Nicola's dark eyes darted around quickly finding her daughter kneeled on the floor with heavy tears mounting in the corner of her eyes. Aniela slowly lifted her head and whispered, "I'm sorry momma, I didn't mean to break it. It was an accident."

Nicola glanced down to see what her daughter was so upset about and nearly sighed aloud in relief. The broken, scattered remains of Aniela's frosted mirror from her handmade chest of drawers lay sprawled out in front of the little girl. "Oh, sweetheart," Her fingers brushed through Aniela's long hair in a soothing caress, as she pulled her daughter into her lap to hug her. "It's alright. But are you hurt?" Her gaze trailed over her daughter looking for any indication of a wound or bruise. Aniela shook her head in the negative, hiding her watery face in her mother's clothes. "Will daddy be mad at me?" Aniela whispered worriedly, her tiny body trembling.

"No, sweetheart he won't, he'll just be glad that you're not hurt." Nicola quietly reassured her upset child. Aniela continued to sniffle while her mother gently rocked her. "No more tears Aniela. I promise you it will be all right." Nicola cooed, her lips pressed lightly to her daughter's temple. Aniela gave one last sniffle and pulled away only enough to look up at her mother, who pecked her lovingly on the nose twice. Aniela scrunched up her nose but giggled at the familiar action of comforting love. Nicola smiled and brushed away the one last tear that trailed down Aniela's cheek. "There, that's much better."

Out of the corner of her eye, Nicola caught a brief shift of movement by the doorway and paused, her whole body threatening to tense up. She hadn't forgotten about her guests, but a part of her had naively hoped that the two assassins wouldn't have followed her. Sure enough, both of them were not so subtly peaking around the doorframe, like the snooping overgrown children they were. Nicola was unaware of her daughter noticing the two males, until she spoke. "You two shouldn't peak into a girl's room, its bad manners!" Aniela's unintentionally cute scolding voice and narrowed eyes brought a small smile to Nicola's lips.

The two males gaped at the brazen child glaring at them. Belphegor was the first to snap out of his momentary shock. He laughed softly in clear amusement, before stepping into the room and squatting down in front of the mother and daughter. "What's your name, _piccola principessa_?" The prince asked bluntly but not unkindly, a mischievous grin on his lips. Aniela distrustfully eyed the strange blond haired man that had suddenly made himself comfortable in her room without an invitation. Her cool-grey irises lingered inquisitively on his glimmering tiara for a moment, before she spoke. "I'm Aniela, what's your name?" She asked maturely and without any hint of fear.

Nicola was so incredibly proud of her daughter for not showing any fear and acting beyond her years. The prince's grin widened. "Belphegor," He returned, ending his introduction with his odd laugh. Nicola absentmindedly brushed her fingers through her daughter's hair partly to reassure Aniela and partly to comfort herself. Out of the two of them, Nicola was certain that she was the nervous one. Aniela was intrigued by the prince, but still a little wary. "Why are you wearing a tiara?" Aniela asked in childish curiosity. "Belphegor is a prince, sweetheart." Nicola's words were barely above a whisper, but she knew everyone could hear her just fine.

"Oh! Are you really a prince?" Aniela's eyes lit up in excitement and a hopeful smile began to form on her lips. Belphegor nodded his head, his grin widening even further, seeming quite pleased with her reaction. "Of course,_ piccola principessa_," Aniela giggled at her new nickname, a soft rosy flush on her cheeks. Nicola's eyes narrowed in suspicion. She and Belphegor may have been on good terms but that wouldn't mean anything to her if he gave her a reason to belive that he might hurt Aniela. Her daughter was more important than old acquaintances afterall. His intentions seemed pure enough, but then again, Belphegor was also _Prince the Ripper, _an enigma of all enigmas.

Mindful of the older woman's suspicious glare and silent warnings of an extremely painful death if he was anything less than kind, the eccentric blond prince reached out and playfully poked the little girl on the nose, which had Aniela giggling giddily. Nicola watched on with a sad smile as her daughter began to wedge her way deeper into the blond's heart, or at the very least his good graces, while also stroking his ego. It was amazing what innocent children could do without even trying. Nicola knew now that she never should have left. Things would have eventually turned out as they should have been, if only she would have given it the chance. Slowly her gaze dropped to study the shattered remains of the mirror, before trailing to the open bedroom door.

Squalo was still there, his gaze only seeing his daughter for the first time as she happily conversed with the handsome prince. His expression was that of awe, confusion and disbelief. How well she knew those emotions. She had felt the exact same ones when she had held the tiny, delicate form of the newborn Aniela in her arms for the first time. "Aniela, come here. I want you to meet someone." She called softly, standing to her feet. "Okay," Aniela, who had wiggled out of her mother's lap in order to get closer to the prince, whispered something to the blond, who nodded his head in silent agreement, before moving back to her mother. Nicola smiled at her daughter, before picking her up and carrying her over to the wary swordsman.

Nicola brushed Aniela's wayward silver bangs away from her eyes. Nicola's lips trembled nervously as she gave the tall male a shaky smile. "Squalo, this is Aniela." She paused a moment, feeling her throat threatening to close up. She shifted and swallowed before continuing, a small smile on her lips. "Aniela, this is Squalo." The two silver haired individuals eyed the other with an identical expression of distrustful curiosity. Aniela blinked twice, studying the new man with a serious expression. "Are you my real daddy?" The little girl suddenly asked, shocking all three of the adults with her bluntness and quick observation. Squalo's eyes flickered to the wide-eyed woman holding the mini, female version of him.

"Aniela, how did you…" Nicola couldn't even form the words, but she needn't have to, as the bright little girl turned to lock gazes with her mother. The maturity in her gaze nearly brought the older woman to her knees. "I don't look like you or daddy, momma." She stated softly as if trying to protect her mother's feelings. Nicola couldn't believe that Aniela, being as young as she was, had noticed their differences, questioned it and had come to her own correct conclusions. "Don't cry momma." Nicola hadn't even noticed that she had been crying until her daughter's soft, warm hands began to wipe her tears away. Nicola's grip on her daughter tightened as she hugged the little girl to her chest. "I'm so, so sorry," Nicola whispered into her daughter's ear, as the little girl wrapped her arms around her mother's neck.

"It's okay momma. I'll love you forever and ever, no matter what." The little girl promised, causing Nicola to choke out a laugh. Oh, how she wished that was true. One day little Aniela would think differently, as all teenagers eventually do. But that was years away and for now atleast, Nicola could hold her baby. She knew that one day an older Aniela would scream the exact opposite at the top of her lungs as she stormed away in an angry huff. She had too much of her father in her to not, and Nicola had done the same in her youth so there was a double dose of petulance running through her veins. She was certain that the teenage years were going to be pure hell, and yet, she couldn't help but to look forward to them. It would certainly be some of the most interesting years of her life.

Nicola pulled back from the hug with a small, quivering smile before she turned to face the unusually quiet Squalo. Squalo's eyes flickered up to meet hers and the smile instantly fell from her lips and eyes. Her dark irises shot silent threats, telling him without words that his next move had better be a damn good one or she'd kill him. He knew that poisonous, narrowed eyed look oh-so well. Nicola used to give him that exact same glare whenever he yelled at her during training or when he was about to say something nasty about her he would ultimately regret later. Honestly though, she needn't have worried because he had nothing to say, for once. Or rather he couldn't seem to find or form words for the situation he thought he'd never find himself in. Just what the fuck was he supposed to say, anyways?

"It's nice to meet you." The little girl spoke after a few moments. Her tone was polite and mature; too mature for one of her youth and light, childish voice. Squalo could only nod silently in return. Aniela tilted her head to the side with a cute, curious expression. Then, unexpectedly she smiled brightly, surprising the voiceless assassin. "Wanna watch a movie with me?" She asked expectantly, her bright eyes soft, patient and welcoming. "I don't have that many, but momma will let us watch one of hers if you ask nicely." Aniela told him with a smile, before turning to her mother. "Can we watch a movie, please momma?" Nicola's gaze flickered between her hopeful daughter and the clearly uncertain assassin. Her gaze softened when she realized that it was all too much for him, and far too soon.

"Sweetheart, why don't you go down stairs and finish your movie," She offered instead. "We'll be down to join you in a few minutes." Aniela's excited expression dropped, but she nodded. Wordlessly she slipped out of her mother's hold and turned to the tall silver haired assassin, a smile on her face. "I'm really happy I got to meet you," She told him, before turning to look at the blond prince, who was standing near her bedroom window. "And you too, Mr. Prince." With one last bright smile and soft giggle, the little girl left the three adults alone. Immediately feeling extremely uncomfortable with the close proximity they hadn't shared in years, Nicola backed away from her old lover. Her gaze stayed downcast as she moved to pick up the scattered glass, barehanded.

Another tense silence fell over the group, which caused the dull hum of the living room TV to seem much louder that it actually was. Neither male offered to help her clean up the mess, but she didn't mind since it wasn't in their nature to be helpful. It also gave her time to collect her thoughts. Dropping the last shard of the mirror into a trashcan, she finally looked up and caught Squalo's gaze. "If you need to leave, she'll understand." She told him solemnly. "She's a smart kid," Nicola gave a hoarse laugh, fighting back tears. "But, I guess you've already discovered that." There was a pause, in which Nicola placed the trashcan back in its original place. "She's a lot like you in that sense…" Her voice softened as she spoke, but her gaze hardened.

When she once again dared to lock gazes with Squalo, her voice matched the resolve shining in her dark eyes. "I know you didn't ask for this and I acknowledge that I've been extremely selfish to keep her from you, but know this: I will not let you or anyone else take her from me." Nicola's posture straightened as more of her old self returned. "So help me God, the only way anyone will ever take my baby from me is over my dead body and believe me when I say that mine won't be the only soul entering Hell on that day." Nicola saw Squalo's jaw tighten in his ire, but his glare wasn't as fierce as it was before, so she knew he understood. She was above all else a mother now, but that didn't mean a damn thing if anyone ever dared to threaten her daughter.

A silent momentary truce fell between the two parents and Nicola backed off a bit. "Belphegor," At hearing his name the blond turned to grin at the woman. "If you wouldn't mind and can behave accordingly," Nicola chose to ignore the low snicker in retaliation of her not so subtle threat, "I'd like for you to join Aniela. I'm sure she would enjoy your company." The prince's grin widened and he, oddly enough, easily gave in to her request of being left alone with the swordsman. "And Belphegor," The blond paused at the doorway, cocking his head slightly to the left to let her know he was listening. "Absolutely _no_ knives or wires." She stated bluntly, her gaze promising his immediate death if he didn't listen to her. His smile dropped slightly, but he shrugged as if saying _'why not'_ and his quite laughter followed him down the stairs.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A\N:**_ Please, please forgive me for taking so long to get this up. Lately, life has been a bitch and I haven't had much time or mind-set to write. I hope this makes up for it a little, even if the end is a little surprising. Trust me, even if things seem a little too calm at the moment, the storm is just beginning and their story is, as far as I know, no where near over yet. :D

Take care,

~ SugarLandBabyGirl

* * *

**~ PART EIGHT ~**

"All right, let me have it. You don't have to hold back anymore." Nicola told her ex-lover calmly, if not a little tiredly, after she closed her daughter's bedroom door. Despite desperately wanting to know what was going on downstairs with her daughter and Belphegor, she knew it was better to not keep the door open, least her—_their_ daughter get an earful of foul language. Standing there, waiting for the inevitable verbal execution, she wondered since when had she become so demure in nature.

With a confused frown on her lips, she turned to face the towering male. Just from the dark, scowling expression on his face she knew that he was going to verbally flay her alive. For her part, she was going to take it willingly. He needed this. He needed to express himself, to show her his anger and his hurt. She needed to experience it all, to truly understand the repercussions of what she had so thoughtlessly done. Nicola inhaled a deep breath through her nostrils before she slowly exhaled through her lips. She was ready, or as ready as she would ever be.

There was a short, tense silence between them, before Squalo suddenly strode over to her, intentionally backing her into a corner by the now closed door. Nicola instinctively flinched back from the unexpected move, though she knew he would never hit her. Their relationship had never been physically abusive, though often times somewhat verbally abusive in nature. In spite of this, he wasn't the type of man to hit a woman unless she was trying to kill him. When his gloved hand rose from his side, she met his eyes and words spoken straight from her heart fell from her lips in a nearly inaudible whisper.

Squalo paused at her words, surprise smoothing his angered features for a moment before he tenderly cupped the side of her face in his palm and bent his head down to her level. His piercing gaze traveled over the slightly aged and altered features of his old lover, _his_ Nico. No matter what, she would always be his, married to someone else or not. He was angry enough to run her though with his blade and yet, he couldn't do it. He couldn't even find it in himself to yell at her. He never wanted her hurt, especially if the culprit was himself. God knew she deserved it and more, but he couldn't.

In all honestly, he had always thought she deserved better than him, better than what she had grown up with. She deserved the mafia-free, domesticated life she now had with their daughter and her – Squalo's jaw tightened in anger at the very thought – _husband_, than one as the lover of a foul-mouthed assassin. "God-fucking-damn it Nico," He ground out through clenched teeth, as his grip on her face tightened and the distance between their faces shortened. "Why didn't you tell me? Why did you run, _why_?" He growled out the questions almost desperately. "We could've worked it out!"

Nicola flinched at the raw truth in his words, tears gathering in the corner of her eyes. "_Please_," She all but begged him, as the tears began to fall and her bottom lip started to tremble. "Don't ever forgive me!" He hated it when she cried; he hated it more than when that brat Yamamoto had soundly beaten him in the ring battle. She was too strong a woman for tears, in his eyes at least. Her previous, whispered words hovered in his mind like a haunting melody. _'I can't change what I've done, but if you ever loved me as much as I still love you, then… don't ever forgive me. I don't deserve it, or your love.'_

She was right, damn her. She didn't deserve his forgiveness. He knew that no matter how much he may still love her, he couldn't forgive her for this. But some of the blame was his, too. Their eyes were locked, lips only a hairs breadth away from touching and pulling them into temptation when he dared to ask. "Is he good to you, to… Aniela?" Nicola literally stooped breathing for a moment before she nodded her head. "Yes," She whispered, "He loves her very much it's as if she was his own, and he treats me better than he should." She admitted just as softly, the truthful words almost burning as they fell from her lips.

Squalo's heart simultaneously broke and warmed at her words, as envy reared its ugly green head. "Do you love him?" He asked at length, their lips teasingly brushed. Her answer was immediate and truthful. "Not like he loves me. He's a good man, but he's not _you_, Squalo." The white haired assassin paused at her admission; hardly daring to believe what she had just told him was truth. But her eyes spoke of no lies and the temptation he had been viciously fighting off ever since he first laid eyes on her finally got to him and he pulled her lips up to meet his in a passionate, almost desperate kiss.

Nicola was in such a state of shock and disbelief at the unexpected action that she didn't even think to return his kiss. Her wide eyes now tearless, fluttered closed as the last remnants dripped from her jaw and she finally returned his aggressive kiss with equal eagerness. Her body trembled in remembrance of his touch and old memories started to flash through her mind of the two of them entangled together in heated passion. He was the only one who could do this to her. She felt so starved, so lustful from just that small amount of attention. When his dominating tongue broke through her willing lips and a needy moan worked its way out of her throat, while her hands latched onto him in an attempt to get him closer.

Squalo was unable to not return her shameless moan with his own. His hand dropped from her face and fell to her now wider hips and squeezed, which drew another delicious moan from her. He could practically taste her desire as their tongues battled and his leather pants tightened at the knowledge that he was the only man to ever touch her. Not even that fucking goodie-two-shoes of a husband had ever touched her. When they finally had to part for oxygen, Squalo smirked at the familiar dazed, yet come-hither look in her eyes and her swollen lips. With her taste fresh on his lips he was tempted to continue their activities, but managed to reluctantly pull himself away from her at the last minuite.

He wanted her, by god did he ever. Even the fact that she was legally married to another couldn't completely disturb him, but the honest truth was that… "Too much has happened to go back," He muttered loud enough for her to hear. Her expression immediately dropped into one of deep remorse. She licked her bottom lip guilelessly and nodded her head in silent agreement, unable to form any verbal response yet. "I know." She muttered regretfully after catching her breath. That notorious awkward, tense silence enveloped them again and Nicola shifted uncomfortably not knowing what to say or do now. A question buzzed noisily around her mind and after a long period of silence she gathered the courage to ask. "What happens now?" Squalo shifted to look at her, his gaze asking the same.

* * *

Down in the living room, innocently unaware of what her parents were doing, Aniela sat on the floor in front of the TV with the crazy prince lazily slouched next to her. Ever since Nicola had kicked him out of the little princess' room he had grown somewhat bored, not being able to see what would happen between the two adults, but was finding Aniela interesting enough. She stroked his ego and even liked his Box Weapons. Oddly enough she showed more interest in Mink and his innumerable blades than her silly movie. He couldn't say that he was disappointed in the least, since the little princess was already showing the beginning signs of her dark heritage. His grin widened when she attempted to flip one of his blades and barely missed.

He hadn't intended to show her his weapons at first, but with a bit of pleading, pouting and ego stroking on the little girl's part, he broke, without any real resistance on his part. Besides, what Nicola and Squalo didn't know wouldn't hurt them. Mink was wrapped around his shoulders, occasionally batting playfully at the nearly invisible wires and knives Aniela was playing with, not so unlike a kitten. When she messed up the flip again and started to pout, he poked her nose which caused her to giggle and try again as his odd laughter filled the room. They sat there for a few minutes, him watching her carefully just to make sure she didn't mess up or leave any evidence of her knife playing for Nicola to bitch at later.

When he heard the sound of the upstairs door opening, he immediately took her 'toys' back and Mink quickly slinked back into his box. Aniela gave him a secretive smile and he poked her nose again just as the noisy shark strode into the room, Nicola just a couple steps behind him. "We're leaving," Squalo barked crudely and motioned for the younger male to get out of the house. The prince scoffed, but poked Aniela on the nose one last time before leaving. "_Bye-bi!_" He waved and laughed loudly when the little princess happily mimicked him and Squalo's glare dug invisible swords into his back. Squalo's eye twitched erratically as the prince left, but he let it be, for now. He would think twice before he let that crazy bastard be alone with his daughter again.

When he turned back to the living room, he saw Aniela just sitting there waiting patiently for his next move seemingly unaffected by his loud tone and crude ways. He guessed she wasn't quite as delicate as she appeared. Finally, after having Nicola nudge him in the back, he moved to crouch down in front of her. It was awkward and he didn't know what to do, but that didn't appear to deter the little girl. "Will I see you and prince Belphegor again, daddy?" Squalo's eye twitched again at hearing her bring up wanting to see the prince again. His grey eyes traveled to Nicola and when she gave a slight smile of encouragement, he turned back to face his daughter. "You will," He told her with a nod. "Soon?" She asked excitedly, nearly jumping to her feet. Squalo gave a small smile in return. "Yes, very soon." He assured her, before hesitantly patting her on the head and standing to his full, intimidating height.

"Be good for your mother," He told the little girl, who just smiled up at him. "I will," She chirped and jumped to her feet to hug him around the leg. Squalo stiffened, but let his good hand fall to rest on her head of silvery-white hair. "And, I'll miss you daddy." Not knowing how to properly respond, the assassin just nodded his head, picked her up and awkwardly deposited her into her mother's awaiting arms. Nicola's eyes locked onto Squalo's and they shared a short silent conversation that ended with a simple nod. Squalo stepped back, away from his ex and daughter and observed them for a moment, before making a quick exit. As he walked away, he knew that image of his ex-lover holding their daughter so lovingly in her protective arms would forever be imprinted into his mind. He stuffed a hand into his pocket and fingered the similar clipped together pictures Nico had given him as a reminder.

**_~ To Be Continued ~_**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Umm, I do not know how to properly make up from my... year long absence, but I _am really__ sorry about it._****This is actually an unfinished version of the ninth chapter that I've had on ice for the last year - gosh that sounds worse and worse every time I hear it - but since it has been so long, I've decided to post it, as is, as a humble peace offering. Please accept it and do what you will!**

* * *

**~ PART NINE ~**

Arnaud made it home, not even ten full minutes after Squalo and Belphegor had left. Nicola was still reeling from the unexpected pointblank encounter with her past. She was shook up to be sure, but she was dealing with it, she had to because there was no other option. However, when her husband entered the kitchen only to immediately walk up to her with a bright smile and laid a sweet, loving kiss on her lips before going off to play with Aniela in the living room, she nearly broke down and cried. If Arnaud ever found out about her ghost of an ex-lover coming back into her life, into _their_ lives, she knew that she would probably lose him forever.

There was no way Arnaud would accept Squalo into their lives and vice versa. She truly was a horrible person at heart, and so damn selfish. She would always love and lust after the Varia assassin, but she _needed_ the simple, unselfish love that Arnaud gave to her so unreservedly. He and Aniela brought out a better part of her that she never knew existed before their arrival. They were, without a doubt, heaven sent. She would not, absolutely could not, lose Arnaud. He held her together and stopped the darkness from swallowing what little remained left untouched in her tainted soul. Without him, she would be lost to the dark eternal abyss and she was not willing to return to that ever again, or at least not yet.

'_I'm not Nicola DeSare anymore,' _she silently reminded herself. _'Nicola's dead, she died the moment Aniela came into my life all those years ago in that small clinic. I'm Mia Poverelli, nondescript housewife to Arnaud and loving mother to our daughter Aniela, nothing more; never again.'_ Mia ingrained those words into her mind demanding, forcing them to become truth. By the time she called her family into the kitchen announcing that dinner was ready, Mia was completely herself again, or at least as much as she had ever been. "This looks great," Arnaud announced as he observed the full, set table before turning to Aniela who he held snugly in his arms. "Don't you think so, Aniela?"

"Yep," Aniela nodded enthusiastically a wide smile brightening up pretty her face. Mia smiled at them, her family, forcefully pushing away the image of another man standing in Arnaud's place that tried to override the present. Mia gave a short, soft laugh that was only partially forced. "I hope it tastes as good as it looks. It's a new recipe; I've never it tried before, though it did come highly recommended by the ladies down at the market." She told them conversationally as they settled down at the table for a family dinner. After that, the conversation flowed smoothly like it always had in between hefty forkfuls of their delicious dinner, which everyone agreed was well deserving of its high rating approval among the housewives.

* * *

Despite reassuring his mini female lookalike, he was still reeling over the discovery that _he_ was in fact a _father_. Squalo knew that going back to that small town too often would only endanger their lives and his own, especially now. They were a liability to him, to the Varia and to the Vongola. Nicola had almost always been a liability, but back then her skills were razor sharp and he hadn't yet acknowledged just how much she meant to him.

Things were different now and even more dangerous due to the rising conflict with the mysterious Millefiore Famiglia. Nothing too severe had happened, yet. But he could sense something dark coming in the near future, and when it happened he knew instinctually that it wouldn't end easily and that many lives would be lost in the process, possibly even his own.

After years of being normal, Nicola may or may not still have her assassination skills up to Varia standards. Seeing her like that, as a seemingly harmless civilian and mother, had caused him to doubt. However, he, the Varia's second-in-command had mercilessly and painstakingly trained her himself. So to doubt her skills, even now, was basically insulting himself. Even if she was rusty, he had little to worry about. She would still kill, with vicious expertise, especially if their daughter was threatened in any way.

However, there was one other liability: the _husband_. His jaw clenched at the reminder. While Nicola could protect their daughter, she may not be able to protect _that civilian_ as well. Honestly he still had a pressing urge to turn around and go properly introduce himself to _that man_. A devious, almost bloodthirsty grin quirked his lips upwards as the image of such an encounter passed through his mind.

He managed to refrain from doing so, if only for Aniela and Nicola's sake. Besides, Nicola really would try to end him if he ever attempted such a thing. That woman had a truly nasty streak when pissed off. He would know better than anyone, because he had once had a substantial hand in refining it. In the 'old days', as it were. Still, he _would_ introduce himself to _Arnaud Poverelli_ soon enough, but for now he would be patient.

Things were different now, the situation much more complicated than he could have ever dreamed, and he had to err more on the cautious side of things than he was accustomed to. He would let things settle, but he wasn't going to disappear. That just was not an option. Now that he knew about them, it was his responsibility to keep them safe, even _the substitute_ he supposed. Not that he cared even the slightest about the man's health or wellbeing.

What's more and quite unfortunately Xanxus now had to know about this… situation. He would of course take responsibility for this, but plans needed to be set just in case the Millefiore situation became more than just a possibility. The Vongola brat however, was on a need-to-know-only-when-absolutely-necessary basis and he currently _did not need to know_ about any of it. This was strictly a Varia matter after all.

_**~ To Be Continued ~**_


End file.
